The One Where Gary Meets Tony
by Elisabpshady
Summary: "Tony Stark is in my van!" Just a small story on Gary's POV about the day he met Tony. Iron Man 3


**I didn't forget about my other fic. I just had this on my mind for so long that I had to get it out. Because I feel like that Gary deserves a fiction too**

 **WARNING: Spoilers from IRON MAN 3**

 **Please be aware that English it's not my main language. I'm very sorry about the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

I woke up before 6 am and let out a grunt before I walk out of bed. I have to be at the TV station early today for the meeting and preparations for tomorrow's city big event, a Miss contest.

Hi! My name is Gary and I'm a cameraman from a local TV station. Yeah. I know… its nothing fancy. I did try fancy professions but it wasn't for me. For example, I love math and technology. Ever since I was little I dream to work with those things. The problem is: I suck in math. Really. I tried really hard to learn, but I just couldn't; it was hard for me to even keep up with the classes in high school… so eventually I just gave up. In my line of work I don't do nothing I dream of, but at least I'm in touch with technology. All my investments I spend it on my van. Best equipment of the county… okay maybe not the best, but it gets pretty close.

I know my job sucks but let me dream okay, this is the best that I can do.

From where I'm standing I can see a Photoshop picture of me and my idol, Tony Stark.

Oh man! I love that guy! Even before he told the world that he was Iron Man. Why wouldn't I love him? He is smart, genius, funny, rich, and handsome. So handsome that it hurts. Yes, I have a man crush on him. I admire him so much that I started to model my looks after him. I cut my hair the way he cuts it, I have my beard the same way that he has, and I tried to dress the same way that he dress.

Of course I can't buy those fancy clothes. But I try to find a replica that makes me look like him.

He is my role model. Once you know his life, it's impossible for you not to admire him. Especially after the whole Afghanistan stuff. That man beat the terrorists that kidnaped him. How awesome is that?!

I look at the Photoshop picture one last time. It's me with Tony Stark and he has his arms around my shoulders and smile for the camera. It's a grotesque Photoshop from a day that never happened but sometimes I let my imagination fly picturing thousands scenarios where this could have happened.

I get up, and put some clothes on. When I left my room, I met my mom on the hallway telling me that the breakfast is ready.

Yes I live with my mom. Being a cameraman you don't exactly make a fortune you know? But I like to think it's only a temporary solution.

I grab my things and leave my mom's to the TV station. It was a normal morning until I came to know about the Mandarin's attack last night. Apparently one of the victims of the attack was one close friend of Tony Stark.

The reporters were at the Hospital waiting for Tony to show up. They said he spend the night there.

I feel bad for him. He does not deserve this.

It was still morning when Tony left the Hospital and threatened the Mandarin. Even giving him his address. Which I also took note.

Come on, you can't really blame me! It's not like I'm going to show up at the man's doorstep. I just wanna… take a look with Google Earth… maybe one day I pass through his gate, not that I will ring the bell or anything…

Anyway, Tony threaten the guy and I started to worry. The man was clearly emotional. I can only pray that he knows what he is doing. He must know, he is a genius and he is Iron Man.

Then everything happened. I was packing up some cables in my van when a co-worker spoke with me running for the back of my van.

"Turn on o CNN".

"Why?" I asked but he was already flipping the channels.

"The Mandarin".

I look at TV there was a helicopter image of a mansion.

"Is that… Tony Stark's house?" I asked trying to make sense of what was happening and at the same time memorize everything that I can of his house. It is awesome! Of course he would live in a house like that!

Of course my happiness only lasted a few seconds. Long enough for the missile hit his house. Again. And again. And again.

Where is he? Why is he not fighting back? Where is his suit?

A few minutes passed and one helicopter was hit by... a piano!? Did I saw that right? My God Tony is awesome! Even a piano is a weapon for him. One helicopter down then another one was hit.

But then his house started to go down. It was collapsing on the sea! And no signs of him. Time was passing, and Iron Man didn't show up. The reporters started to say that he fell with his house, and talks about his death.

"He is dead" also spoke my colleague.

"No, he's not". He can't be. He is Tony Stark! He is Iron Man! There's no way he can be dead, the man came back from an alien portal! Come on! What is a terrorist for him?

But hours went by and nothing… no words about Tony Stark. His girlfriend, Pepper Potts, refuse to spoke with the press.

He is alive. I know that. Otherwise, she would have said something, right?

The next day, the newspaper headline is Tony's possible death. But what do they know? I don't believe those guys. I left my mom's and went to work.

"Hey Gary you are covering the Miss Chattandoga Pegeant tonight right?". Spoke one of my co-worker also mocking me for having to work late due to this contest.

"Yeah I know". Not really excited. I wish I could cover something more important. You know? Do something that really matter… for once at least.

At the evening I left for the Memorial Hall where the Miss Chattandoga Pegeant will take place. I set the cameras, look at the image reception at my van. Everything is cool. It's a boring job really. Especially if you have to listen those girls speech… so stupid. I wish I could see something different. That reminds me: my favorite TV show is about to start and I didn't program the automatically recorder. I really need to call my mom.

See? There are a few benefits to live with your mom. I explain for her what she needs to do, but the call signal is terrible. I have to leave the van for a better signal.

"Get it mom?" I ask opening my vans door. "No. No, don't use those tapes. You always delete my programs".

I'm walking in the parking lot hearing my mom complain about the technology and how everything is too confusing.

Scratch what I said before. It is terrible to live with your parents! My mom can't even install a cell phone app alone and I want her to program my recorder...

Wait. Someone is in my van. I just saw the guy close the back door. Pervs! Probably wanna a better image of the girls ass.

My mom is still complain on me when I open the door to get the perv out.

"Excuse sir. You can't be here man. I don't know who-". The man spin on my chair and I almost have a heart attack. Is this real?

"Mom I have to call you back something magical is happening" I don't wait for her answer and hang up.

It's Tony Stark! I almost jump in happiness.

"Tony Stark is in my van!" I'm trying to hold my emotions because I don't wanna him to think that I'm a freak. He makes a sign for me to be quiet. But I hardly can stop myself. He is alive! "Tony Stark is in my van!Tony Stark is in my van".

"No he is not" he spoke to me! He spoke to me! Omg! His voice is awesome! He spoke to me!

"I knew you were so alive!" I almost scream.

"Come on in and close the door" he told me and I clumsy get inside. Man I'm so nervous right now that my hand is shaking. I'm making too much noise. I close the door as fast as I could and I look at him. He is real! He really exists! He makes a sign for me to me quiet But I hardly can contain my excitement.

"Can I just say sir…"

"Yep" Omg he is talking to me. Tony Stark is talking to me!

"I'm your biggest fan". He interrupts me.

"Before anything, is this your van? Is anyone else gonna come in?"

"No, no, no, it's just us". I cant believe I say that. He get up the chair and hold my hand. He. Holds. My. Hand. I can die now.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Gary" I shake his hand back. He is so real. I can't not believe that this is happening. He notice that I'm nervous.

"It's fine" he reassure me. "I get a lot of this it's okay". He is so nice to me that I feel myself getting a little more calm. But not less excited! There's so many things that I wanna talk to him about.

"Can I just say?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know if you can tell but I have patterned my whole look after you". I let out my cap to give him a better look of my face. As I run my hand on my hair and look at him I curse myself. Look at his hair! It's shorted! I should have cut mine. "My hair it's a little-"

"It's fine" he tells me. Oh man I need to show him the biggest tribute that I've made for him so far.

"I don't wanna make things awkward for you, but I have to show you this" I pull the sleeve of my shirt to show him my tattoo of him. I made this a long time ago. It was the best draw of him that I manage to make. I didn't wanted a tattoo based on a photo. I wanted something more personal.

"A Hispanic Scott Baio" he plays and I can't help but laugh. He really is something! "Is that me?"

"Yeah… I mean" I tell him still trying to stop laughing. "I had them made of a draw that I made, so it's not based on a picture". I'm still explaining him my tattoo when he came close and hold my arms calling my attention.

"Gary. Listen to me. I don't want to clip your wings here". He apologize. "We're both a little over-excited". He is excited to meet me too! I knew it! We were meant to be buddies! "I'm chasing bad guys. I'm trying to grab a little something from some hard-crypt data files". Man he is in a mission! This is so cool! "I need you to jump on the roof, recalibrate the ISDNs, pump it up by about 40%".

"Got it"

"It's a mission"

He is asking for my help. He is in a mission and is asking for my help. I waited my whole life for this moment!

"Tony needs Gary". He needs me! Oh man he needs me… He is looking in my eyes when he says that. It's true what they say about him, he can be really charming. I don't not hold my tongue before I confess dreamingly

"And Gary needs Tony". "Be quiet about it" he ask me. I left the van I go to its roof to do what he said.

He was working inside my van. Tony Stark is working in my van! Okay I need to keep surveillance. No one, I mean no one, can approach this van. There's a reason why he is playing dead. He needs to work in peace and I will make sure of it. He trusted me.

After a while, he knock on the roof and I went down to meet him.

"Did it work?" I asked anxious. He smile at me.

I think I could fell in love for this man. I didn't have yet. I just… admire him… like a lot!

"Thanks for your help Gary" .

"Can I just ask sir?"

"Yeah".

"Can you take a picture with me?" I show him my phone he smile again.

"Sure!"

I hold the phone and make a pose for our selfie together. Our first selfie! He smile at the camera and I press the button. Then I look at the picture. We look so good together!

"Gary". He called me. "Just don't post this online until I finish with the Mandarin".

"It's okay sir. Got it". He grab his hat and glasses and walk out of my van.

Minutes passed by when my cellphone started to ring. It's my boss wondering why the transmission of the Pegeant was cut. I honestly could care less right now.

I look at the picture on my cellphone. Me and Tony Stark. I can finally replace that Photoshop picture.

I met Tony Stark. I helped him! He knows that I exist! He knows my name! He said that he needs me! Just like I need him.

Best day of my life!

Maybe now it won't be so weird if I visit him, once he got his house back. I still have his address. Imagine us spending a day together.

Maybe someday…

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Send me your reviews! =D**


End file.
